You're the host?
by Enzymster5
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia doesn't like parties with drinking. However, when her bestie begs her to got to one Friday night, how can she say no? Now at a boring party, who can get her to stay? Better yet, who is this stranger who refuses to give her his name?


Lucy Heartfilia is a twenty-two year old independent woman who does't let anyone boss her around. With chocolate brown eyes, bright golden locks, and curvaceous figure, she's the very definition of fierce. So, why exactly is she going to a party filled with drinking and dancing- the very type of party she despises? Well, it all started that Monday...

* * *

"Lu-chan does this dress look good on me? Or should I go with the red one?"

"Hmmm. Turn around. It looks okay, but since it's your 5 month anniversary with Gajeel, I say to go with the red one. It compliments your curves."

"Lucy! Seriously?!"

The blonde simply laughed and gestured for her to change. It was always like this with the two besties. At first, the two knew absolutely nothing about each other. Lucy was out-going and flirtatious while Levy was reserved and got flustered at the first sign of flirting. However, ever since the two grabbed for the same book at the Magnolia Library on that fateful day, the two have been inseparable. Whenever Lucy complained about her annoying ex-boyfriends, Levy was there to listen. Whenever Levy couldn't decide on what to wear on a date, Lucy would be there to make sure she wore the best outfit which led back to their current conversation.

"Do you think he'll like it? No, this is a bad idea. I should just show up in some jeans and a shirt since he's obviously going to break up with me for being so short. Oh my Mavis! What do I do?" Levy spiraled while starting to make a motion to change.

Stopping her bestie from removing her dress, Lucy calmly told her, "Breathe. He isn't going to break up with you let alone for something as cute as your height. Trust me, he's head over heels for you. Plus, heaven knows what I'd do to him if he ever made you cry." She added the last part with a mischievous grin.

This not only calmed the bluenette's nerves down but also caused her to giggle as she remembered the threat her best friend gave to her boyfriend when he asked her out a few months before. _Look here mister. If you dare hurt a hair on her head, you're dead. You got that, Redfox? _She still remembers him slightly flinching for two weeks whenever Lucy entered a room.

_Speaking of Gajeel, is he here yet? _As if to answer her thoughts, there was knock on the girls' apartment door. Lucy went to go welcome Gajeel in, and after seeing her best friend ready, she let Levy go on her date with strict instructions for Gajeel to have her back by ten.

_Now that Levy's all taken care of, I __get to finish my book, _Lucy thought as she sat down on the couch with the book she had started reading earlier that day.

* * *

Stretching, Lucy looked around her shared apartment. _I wonder when Levy-chan got home last night. _Deciding to get her lazy self up, she got off her couch and folded her blanket into a neat rectangle. As she walked toward the kitchen, she couldn't help but glance at the clock. _5 am?! How did I sleep for so long? Matter of fact, why didn't Levy wake me up? _As if summoned by Lucy's thoughts, Levy appeared in her unicorn pajamas nearly scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Levy. Dear Mavis, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Lu, but I couldn't pass up the great opportunity." Once Levy's giggles died down, she spoke once again. "I need a favor."

"Sure. What's the favor? You don't need me to hide a dead body again, right?"

"Lucy! That was one time, and it wasn't even a human. It was just a former pet of mine that needed a quick funeral."

"_Riiiight. _So, what is it?"

"_Gajeelaskedmetoaccomanyhimtoaparty,butI'mtoonervoustogotoaplacelikethat,sopleasecomewithus." _Levy replied in one big breath. How she had the lung capacity to say that with her small body, who knows.

"Uhh. What?" Lucy asked dumbly.

After Levy explained that Gajeel had asked her to go with him to a party on Friday night, Lucy absolutely refused to help.

"But Lu-chan. I can't go alone. Please come with," Levy begged her bestie.

"No. I don't go to those types of parties anymore. They're too loud for my taste." However, they both knew the real reason why she never went to them anymore. After a girl at their old high school got pregnant at a post- prom party, Lucy swore she would never go to another party filled with alcohol in fear of going through the same thing.

Believing she had no more options left, Levy gave her the puppy eyes and a pout. Seeing just how much her friend needed her, Lucy gave in and decided to go with her to the party just this once.

"Only if you follow one rule."

"Okay. What is it?" Levy responded trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"You can not abandon me. Got that?"

"Of course, Lu-chan. You won't regret it."

_I hope not. Oh Mavis, what did I just get myself into, _Lucy thought as she made the both of them some eggs and toast and began to gril her bestie on details of her date.

* * *

_There we go. Now this looks nice, _Lucy thought as she admired her reflection in the mirror that Friday night. She was wearing a white dress that reached mid-thigh of her freshly shaven legs. The v-neck showed an amount of cleavage but not enough to cause too much of unwanted attention. Besides her well picked out dress, she had 1 and a half inch black boots that upped her height. Along with her outfit, she had the tips of her hair curled and let down which made her look sweet and sexy. She also wore golden earrings that resembled a fairy with a tail leaving her wondering if fairies even had tails. And to tie her look together, she put on strawberry red lipstick that upon testing did in fact have the taste of strawberry.

"Lu, are you done yet?" Levy asked as she entered her bestie's room.

"Yup. What do you think?" Lucy proceeded to do a small spin to show off her dress.

"Oh Mavis. You look awesome. How could you say you don't like going out to parties?"

"I never said that. I said I don't like parties with alcohol and dancing."

"Well, whatever. You're still going. Now c'mon Gajeel's waiting and you know he can be a just a little impatient."

_If by "little impatient" you mean he would gladly leave us behind if we aren't there in 5 minutes, then I'd gladly agree, _Lucy thought as she was hurried down the stairs by her favorite blunette.

Now that they had stopped running, Lucy could properly examine her friend's outfit choice. Despite not knowing what to wear on dates, Levy had great party fashion sense. She was wearing some 1 inch yellow heels with a skin tight blue dress that matched well with her hair. Speaking of her hair, she had decided to to tie half of her hair into a bun and leave the rest down. Lucy definitely approved.

"Hey. Are you going to gawk at my girlfriend all evening, or are we going to my buddy's party?" A gruff voice growled at her.

"Calm down, Gajeel. Are you really worried I'm going to hit on your precious Shrimp and steal her heart away?" Lucy responded back ignoring her friend's cries of not wanting to be called 'Shrimp'.

"…... Just get in the car."

Giggling, the two girls entered the red luxurious car and rode toward the party.

_Might as well get this over with, but if I get to dress up like this, maybe I'll enjoy this just a bit, _Lucy thought as she stared out the window while Levy argued with her boyfriend over which station they should listen to.

* * *

As Gajeel parked the car on the side of the road, Lucy took the time to take in the house. Instead of being a rugged shack like the type she had in mind, it was actually a decent house. It seemed to have 2 floors, a patio, and a nice lawn which was now filled with slightly tipsy young adults. _Great. The drinking has begun before I even got here. Just great._

"Hey, Lu-chan. Don't look so down. We barely got here."

"Sorry," Lucy responded without a bit of sincereness which cause Levy to make a face.

"Mmm. Just c'mon. Gajeel's gonna introduce us to everyone."

_You can do this Lucy. It's going to be fun. There's nobody drinking or grinding against each other. Everyone here is perfectly capable of acting like normal adults... Wait is that guy stripping?! Never mind, I hate this. Where did Levy go? _Unfortunately for her, Levy had run off with her boyfriend to go make out in a hidden corner away from prying eyes.

"Hello there, cutie. Do you come here often?" Lucy turned her head only to see a man with orange hair who strangely resembled a lion or maybe a cat not that she cared.

"Uhh. Who are you to try to use such a trashy pick up line on me?" Lucy really didn't mean for it come out so rude, but she was honestly offended by this guy's lack of originality. _If you're going to flirt with me, at least do it right, _Lucy mentally scolded the man.

"Ouch, you wound me princess. Allow me to introduce myself to your beauty and grace. It is I, your knight in shining armor, Loke." While he spoke, he bowed to her like a proper gentlemen yet his words were way too flirty. However, two could play this game.

Batting her eyelashes, Lucy leaned close to him and asked seductively, "If you're my knight in shining armor, surely your sword must be long and sharp to protect me from dangerous creatures, right?"

Taken aback from her forwardness, Loke sputtered out, "You know what? I'm actually busy; I got a date to get back to! Bye!" Watching the man dash off, Lucy laughed and walked into the house and got herself a non-spiked drink of sparkling water. _Whoever got the drinks, thank you because now I can watch all these fools while sober. Judging by all these people's weird acts of "entertainment"__ this party must be a bust. This is going to be a long night, _Lucy thought as she took a long sip of her lovely drink.

After a few hours of absolutely non-entertaining people watching, Lucy decided it would be best to go home. However, as she turned to look for a trash can to throw away her cup, she spotted an absurd color from the corner of her eye. Upon closer inspection, Lucy saw it was a man with pink colored hair. _Just what type of people are at this party? More importantly, how have I not seen this pink haired man throughout the entirety of these last couple of hours?_

Little to her knowledge, the man had spotted her and her aura of boredom earlier and after a long pep-talk to himself, finally decided to make his way over to her.

"Hello there. If you're really going to be staring at my hair like that, then I'll have to charge you for admission." The stranger said to her smiling ever so welcoming at the blonde.

"Well, hello to you, too, Mr. Pinkette. I apologize for not paying in advance, but as you can tell by the lack of creativity at this party, I'm getting pretty desperate." Lucy told him in mock seriousness. Her sassiness caused the man to laugh which caused her to laugh as well.

"If that's how you feel, allow me to engage in normal conversation with you." Though he did a tiny bow similar to the lion man from earlier, he didn't flirt, and he spoke with a smile in his voice that just made Lucy feel as if she'd enjoy his presence and not regret hanging out with him.

"I guess it'll be better than the filthy excuses of party games around us. I mean strip poker, seriously? Don't even get me started on the Spin the Bottle rounds upstairs. Are we sure they're even adults? They're acting like horny teenagers, honestly," Lucy ranted. Though she was hating on the event of the party, the man couldn't help but smile. _She's definitely something, _he thought to himself.

"What's your name by the way? We've been talking for a while, yet you never properly introduced yourself."

"Oh. It's a little to late to ask that my friend. Sadly, you cannot know just yet." He told her tapping her nose. The action, though normally would get her fired up, simply caused her to smile. "What's your name?"

"Hmmm. Not telling. You'll find out once you tell me yours." She teased.

Pouting, the man said, "I guess I deserved that. Anyway, what do you think of Assassination Classroom? I've been meaning to watch it for weeks now."

The two continued talking for the rest of the night and way into the morning.

"I'm tired," Lucy said and yawned as if to prove her point.

"Yeah, so am-" Natsu was cut off by a small blunette.

"LU-CHAN! I'm so sorry for leaving you. I know I promised I'd stay with you, but Gajeel told me-" She was cut off by Gajeel placing his hand over her mouth. Once satisfied, he moved his hand and got punched in the stomach by Levy. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but at least Natsu kept you company."

"Looks like I finally got your name, stranger." Lucy joked. "I'm Lucy."

"Who names their kid Luigi?" Natsu teased.

"It's Lucy, you idiot," she told him, but to the shock of Levy and Gajeel, she didn't harm him with a smack or one of infamous 'Lucy Kicks'.

"Well, me and Lucy have to go. Nice party Natsu," Levy told him.

"Thanks, though Lucy certainly disagrees with you."

"Wait a minute. You're the host?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Yup." He told her nonchalantly. Unsurprisingly, Lucy freaked out remembering all the words she said against the party earlier. Seeing her reaction and deciding to do an action from some old movie, Natsu walked toward her and leaned his head toward her ear. "Don't worry. Just come back tomorrow night, and I'll give you a real party," he whispered to her and her only.

Despite herself, Lucy blushed. She grabbed Levy and dragged her toward Gajeel's car. As she ran, she heard Natsu's laugh behind her. _What just happened _was all she could think as she ran as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Their ride home was quite short. It seemed Mavis was being merciful to Lucy because Levy had little time to begin her interrogation. As soon as Gajeel dropped them off leaving Levy with a promise for a date after work, the girls headed inside to change and get ready to try to get a few hours of night rest before heading to their jobs at the library where Levy had to translate some ancient books and Lucy had to read to the school kids. It was exhausting work for the two, but they loved it nevertheless.

Somehow, Lucy had managed to keep her time with Natsu a secret from Levy, but at breakfast, she had no chance for escape.

Pouring her coffee into the 'MX+B=C Squared' cup she got at Christmas from Lucy, Levy asked, "So, how was Natsu?"

Not sure how to respond without spilling the beans, Lucy settled with the basics. "He has pink hair." _Obviously, _Levy thought drily.

"He's a good person," the bluenette commented hoping to roll the ball, so her friend would spill the tea.

"Yeah, he is." Suddenly, Lucy's eyes sparked with her usual beam of light. "He told me all about the anime he binge watched a few days ago. He even told me about his cat, Happy. Did you know Happy is blue? Natsu doesn't know why nor how, but he refuses to get him checked out which is stupid because how can he call himself a cat owner if he doesn't give Happy proper treatment." Levy giggled. Her bestie getting rilled up over such a small issue proved what she already thought- Lucy was smitten.

"Oh, stop laughing. It's not funny." Lucy pouted.

"You're right. It's not." Pausing to finish her giggles, she continued, "Speaking of Natsu, we are all going to a group get together tomorrow at Mira's Diner. Better dress nice, Lu."

Just as she finished talking, Lucy's phone buzzed. Checking it, she saw she got a text from an unfamiliar number. Seeing the text, Lucy, again, couldn't hide her blush.

**_Hey, Luigi. It's me, Mario. Kidding. It's Natsu. I got your number from Lug-Nuts. Just want to make sure you're going to Mira's tomorrow. Wear red, so we could match._**

The text was immediately followed by another.

_**You don't have to. Only if you want. Don't want to force you or anything. Ha ha. Sorry, I'm new to this whole liking people thing. Not that I hate people it's just that- well. Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please be there.**_

While Lucy was reading Natsu's texts, Levy had gotten up and peered over her shoulder to read the messages, too.

"Looks like you're not the only one in love," the translator teased.

"We're not in love! We just like each other. That's all."

"I'll let that slide, but for now, what are you going to text him back?"

"I don't know. Can you put away the plates, please?" Soon after Levy left to the kitchen away from eye-view of Lucy's phone, the blonde sent a text.

**_Don't worry. I have the perfect dress in mind. Also, I'll take you up on your offer from this morning. Hope your bite is better than your bark._**

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town at a 2 story house, a pink haired man with a bright red blush on his cheeks fell out of his chair upon seeing a certain text from a fiery blonde. _Mon dieu._

* * *

**Hey, HDAs. How'd you like this one shot? I probably won't be adding another part to this, but if ya'll want, then sure. Also the end 'Mon dieu' is French for 'My God'. Thought that would be a nice way to end it. Also, I won't be updating 'Away from Home' today. Have to get ready for school and get my friend's gift ready. Hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving. Enzymster out.**


End file.
